gobernantesdemexicofandomcom-20200213-history
Alonso de Estrada
Alfonso de Aragón y de Estrada (Ciudad Real, 1470 - Veracruz, 1530), noble español. Hijo natural de Fernando el Católico y doña Luisa de Estrada, hija de don Fernan Duque de Estrada. Este apellido de "Duque de Estrada" es el de una familia de contadores reales asturianos procedentes de Llanes sin tratarse, como creen algunos de ningún Ducado de Estrada. Sirvió a la corona en Flandes y en Sicilia. En 1522, mientras estaba en servicio como corregidor de la ciudad de Cáceres, su sobrino Carlos I de España, hijo de la reina Juana I de Castilla, logró persuadirle para que viajara a la Nueva España y ayudara a la organización de trabajos y la estructuración financiera y contable en ella. Por Decreto Real firmado el 15 de octubre de 1522 fue nombrado Tesorero Real en la Nueva España, para que junto a Gonzalo de Salazar como factor, Rodrigo de Albornoz como contador y Pedro Almíndez Chirino como veedor, ayudaran a Hernán Cortés en su gobierno. Viajó hacia Nueva España sin su esposa e hijos arribando a Veracruz. El salario que le asignaron fue de 510.000 maravedíes por año, siendo este superior a los 310.000 que le habían asignado a Hernán Cortes, lo que muestra el trato preferencial que se le daba, aun después de haber fallecido su padre en 1516. Las personas que le habían asignado a Hernán, le dieron muchos problemas. Esto fue aprovechado por Alfonso, que tras entrar en la política e intrigas de la Nueva España, consiguió en 1526 suplantar a Hernán como gobernador, manteniéndose en el cargo hasta 1528. El Conquistador Gonzalo de Ocampo escribió de Gonzalo de Salazar lo siguiente: Los periodos de dominio de Estrada en ausencia de Hernán Cortés, que reprimía rebeliones hispanas con asistencia de indios, fueron los siguientes: *12 Octubre 1524 hasta 29 Diciembre 1524 Alonso de Estrada con Rodrigo de Albornoz y Alonso de Zuazo. *Del 29 Diciembre 1524 a 17 Febrero 1525 controlan Gonzalo de Salazar, Pedro Almíndez Chirino y Alonso de Zuazo. *Del 17 de Febrero 1525 al 20 de Abril 1525 controlan Gonzalo de Salazar, Pedro Almíndez Chirino, Alonso de Estrada, Rodrigo de Albornoz y Alonso de Zuazo. *Del 20 de Abril 1525 hasta 23 Mayo 1525 controlan Gonzalo de Salazar, Pedro Almíndez Chirino y Alonso de Zuazo. *Del 24 Mayo 125 a 28d e Enero 1526 controlan Gonzalo de Salazar y Pedro Almíndez Chirino. *De 29 Enero 1526 a 24 Junio 1526 controlan Alonso de Estrada y Rodrigo de Albornoz. *De 26 Junio 1526 a 3 de Julio 1526 controla Hernán Cortés. *De 4 de Julio de 1426 a 16 de Julio 1426 controla Luis Ponce de León. *De 16 de Julio de 1526 a 1 de Marzo de 1527 controla Marcos de Aguilar *De 2 de Marzo de 1527 al 22 de Agosto de 1527 controlan Alonso de Estrada, Gonzalo de Sandoval y Luis de la Torre *De 22 Agosto 1527 al 8 de Diciembre de 1528 controlan Alonso de Estrada y Luis de la Torre. A principios de 1528, su esposa Marina Gutiérrez Flores de la Cavallería, de importante familia aragonesa de conversos del judaísmo Contadores Reales en Aragón, y cinco hijas, arribaron a la Nueva España tras seis años sin verse, completaban una travesía de tres meses desde España, siendo acompañadas en esta travesía por el fraile Julián Garcés, primer obispo de Tlaxcala. Este apellido de la anterior familia Ahbenleví fue utilizado desde 1267, (siglo XIII), para subrayar su pertenencia como vasallos de la rama aragonesa de la Orden Militar de San Juan de Jerusalén. El Maestre del Capítulo del Reino Aragonés estaba conexionado con el título de "Castellán de Amposta" casi siempre en manos de los "Fernández de Híjar", una rama bastarda del rey del siglo XIII Jaime I de Aragón y de Montpellier. Junto con los poderosos judíos aragoneses, con muchos menos conversos que los "Cavallería", los "Alazar" eran "judíos francos" de La Corona con numerosos privilegios fiscales y sociales. Creemos que puede resultar muy fácil cambiar del poderoso jefe de familia Salomón Alazar a Salazar, apellido navarro bastante distinguido y también muy frecuente hoy incluso entre miembros de las etnias gitanas actuales peninsulares. Pagaron por ejemplo 500,000 sueldos jaqueses a Fernando II de Aragón para Dineros de contribuciones especiales para la Conquista del Reino de Granada en 1487. Descendencia Los hijos de Alfonso y Marina Gutiérrez Flores de la Cavallería fueron: * Fray Juan de Estrada, de la Orden de Santo Domingo. Consultor del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición. * Luis Alfonso de Estrada – Señor de la Villa de Picón en España, Regidor perpetuo y Fiel ejecutor de Ciudad Real, Contino (cargo en las finanzas reales) de la Casa de Felipe II de España, tres veces alcalde de la Santa Hermandad por el Estado noble. * Doña Luisa de Estrada – Mujer del Capitán Jorge de Alvarado, conquistador de la Nueva España, hermano de Pedro de Alvarado, protegidos ambos del Secretario de Finanzas de Carlos I de España, recomendado especialmente a su hijo el Rey Felipe II por el propio Emperador, el ubetense Francisco de los Cobos. * Doña Marina de Estrada – Mujer de don Luis de Guzmán y Saavedra, Señor de Filantongo, hijo de los Condes de Castellar, Juan Arias de Saavedra y Maria de Guzman. Un Cano de Saavedra fue el quinto esposo de la Princesa Isabel Moctezuma Tecuichpo Ixcaxochitzin, princesa que no quiso reconocer a una hija habida con Hernán Cortés y referida, esta Isabel, como hija de Moctezuma II de México y se re-establecieron en Cáceres en el siglo XVI con algunos descendientes actualmente en Caceres y en Granada y con notables inversiones financieras en Extremadura a su regreso, que están siendo evaluadas ahora. * Doña Ana de Estrada – Mujer de Juan Alfonso de Sousa, Tesorero de la Nueva España. * Doña Francisca de Estrada (nacida Ciudad Real, España, circa 1514) – Mujer de Alonso Dávalos Saavedra. Señor de la provincia mejicana de Dávalos. * Doña Beatriz de Estrada, nacida en Ciudad Real, España, circa 1516) – Mujer del Conquistador Francisco Vázquez de Coronado, (Salamanca, circa 1510 - 1554), primer Gobernador y Capitán General del Reino de la Nueva Galicia y de las Provincias de Guadalajara y Compostela en la Nueva España. En 1544, Francisco Vázquez de Coronado, casado con estas descendientes de "Contadores Reales" conversos del judaísmo, el actual "Padre de Costa Rica", sería depuesto como gobernador de Nueva Galicia por el I Virrey de México (desde 1535 hasta quizá 1548), el granadino Antonio de Mendoza y de Pacheco, (Alcalá la Real, Jaén 1490 - Lima, Perú 1552), esposo, curiosamente, de otra descendiente de poderosos "Contadores Reales", Catalina de Vargas y Carvajal, usuaria como hembra del apellido materno Carvajal y luego del Vargas paterno, hija de Francisco de Vargas, Contador Mayor de los Reyes Católicos y del Rey Carlos I de España, de sus Consejos de Hacienda y Estado, alcaide de Trujillo y de Marbella, Tesorero general y Chanciller Mayor de Castilla, el del dicho «Averigüelo Vargas» porque de todo sabía y entendía del idioma castellano, (muerto en Marbella en 1524) de la que tuvo tres hijos: *Don Íñigo de Mendoza y Vargas "El Indio" o "El Largo", el primogénito,(Socuéllamos (Ciudad Real) 1523 - defensor del Peñón de Vélez de la Gomera, enclave todavía rodeado de mar y tierra marroquí - Málaga, Julio 1563), Señor por compra de Estremera y Valdeacerete (Madrid). *Doña Francisca de Mendoza y Vargas, esposa de Alonso Fernández de Córdoba, corregidor de Toledo y su tierra, alcaide, gobernador y capitán general de las plazas de Orán y Mazarquivir y del Reino de Tremecén, en África, Virrey, lugarteniente y capitán general del Reino de Navarra (1564-1565), *(Tafalla 27.8.1512, + Estella 17.2.1565), 2º Conde de Alcaudete, ciudad de la provincia de Jaén. Esta Mendoza y Vargas, probablemente nacida en Trujillo, provincia de Cáceres fue Dama de Compañía en Granada, antes de 1535, de la malograda Emperatriz y Reina Consorte portuguesa madre del Rey Felipe II de España. * y don Francisco de Mendoza y Vargas "El Indio", Obispo de Jaén entre 1538 y 1545, (muerto 1563). Bibliografía * Jose Antonio Esquibel: "The Paternal Ancestry of Don Alonso de Estrada, Tesorero y Gobernador de Nueva Espana, and the Revised Genealogy of the Sosa Albornoz Family", Genealogical Journal (Vol. IV, 1998) of the Society of Hispanic and Ancestral Research, or SHHAR. *Manuel Serrano y Sanz: "Orígenes de la dominación Española en América, Los amigos y protectores aragoneses de Cristóbal Colón". Nueva Biblioteca de Autores Españoles. Madrid (1918). Páginas 580 - 596, numeración dada en el original en números romanos. *Francisca Vendrell Gallostra: "Aportaciones documentales para el estudio de la familia Caballería" en revista Sefarad,III, (1943), pags. 115 - 154. Serrano y Vendrell confiesan haber cambiado de "Cavallería" a "Caballería" por razones de modernizar a la gramática de su siglo (????). *Ponencia presentada en el Congreso "The Expulsion of Jews From Spain 1474 - 1516", Jerusalén, Enero de 1992 (500 Aniversario del decreto de expulsión), editado en hebreo en 1999 por el "Salman Sahzar Centre for Jewish History", Jerusalen, con el título "JewS And Conversos at the time of The Expulsion". Este trabajo en original castellano, de la Profesora Asunción Blasco Martínez del Depart. de Historia de la Edad Media, Universidad de Zaragoza puede ser consultado en Internet en la siguiente dirección: *http://www.unizar.es/cema/recursos/expulsiones.pdf *http://www.dpz.es/turismo/monograficos/aragon-sefarad/VolumenI/VolI-07.pdf Enlaces externos * http://www.maltagenealogy.com/libro%20d'Oro/villena.html * http://www.enciclopediacatolica.com/f/franciscoborjasan.htm * http://www.aragoneria.com/cronista/siete/sanber03.htm * http://www.enciclopedia-aragonesa.com/voz.asp?voz_id=1082&voz_id_origen=1427 * http://www.enciclopedia-aragonesa.com/voz.asp?voz_id=1077&voz_id_origen=1427 En inglés: *http://www.neta.com/~1stbooks/estrada.htm *http://wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Colonial_Mexico - 45k